For the Love of Werewolves
by MagicalEra
Summary: Four girls who attend Hogwarts decide to show the Marauders what they deserve and become the Marauderettes! What happens along the way when not only do the boys start to become aware of their scheme, but also one of them falls in love with one of them?


_A/N: Hey all! Sorry, it has been a really long time since I posted stories, and I wanted to get back into the habit again._

_A friend gave me the idea for this story a long time ago, and even wrote a predraft for the story which included a rough draft of this chapter and the next two chapters. I've made a lot of edits to the entire story over the years and will continue to do so. I've written six chapters (not including the prologue). I know exactly where this story is going, but I don't know how long it is going to be._

_So enjoy!_

_All characters and themes belong to JK Rowling. I in no am earning anything from writing this story. This is purely for fun._

_

* * *

_

**Prologue**

A beautiful, brunette girl with bright blue eyes was in the process of getting ready to depart from her household in southern England. As a witch, the easiest transportation for an underage Hogwarts student was to floo or fly. Since Alaina would rather jump in front of a fire-breathing dragon than fly (she had an unfortunate accident when she had been young), Alaina's preferred way was by floo powder. She waved good-bye to her father and made sure to yell through the house that she was leaving to her brothers, before she reached the large fireplace in the sitting room. She lifted the jar of floo powder and dipped her hand into the pot to get a small handful. She stepped into the fireplace, through the powder down towards her feet, and said loudly, "Diagon Alley!" Green flames erupted around her as she spun on the spot and then vanished. She was thrown out of the fireplace, nearly right onto the floor, in the middle of Florish and Blotts. Luckily, Alaina's hand had managed to reach out and grab a shelf to stop herself from falling flat on her face. Alaina straightened up on her feet, brushed the gray soot off of her pants and shirt, and then exited the pub.

In the corner of the shop, chatting softly, Alaina noticed that there were three girls she knew as well as she knew her father and her brothers. "Hey guys over here!" Alaina called out to her friends with a friendly smile on her face.

"Allie!" Her friends shrieked as hurried over towards her, nearly knocking over a cussing waiter in the process.

The first person to reach her was a gorgeous, pale-skinned, auburn haired beauty with bright green eyes. The girl wrapped her arms around Alaina to hug her as soon as she was in reach. "Allie, it's so good to see you!" said Lily Evans, one of her best friends, upon releasing her.

"You too..." Before Alaina was even able to finish her sentence, she was cut off by another hug. This time, it was from a girl with thick dark blonde hair that Alaina was nearly smothered by. "Ne..ff..ed to bre...ff..ath!" Alaina said, muffled, through her friend's hair. Nicole Lefaye released her with a slightly sheepish smile on her face.

"Nice to see you too, Nicole," Alaina said, laughing softly as she pushed her curly brown hair out of her face.

"Sorry about that, Lainy," Nicole said, shrugging apologetically at her.

"It's..." Alaina began, but was once again cut off by another girl, who had decided when Alaina was not prepared, to leap forward to hug her. It was the last of Alaina's best friends - a brunette named Keledry Morrison. She was by far the wild one of their small group of friends, and if they ever got into trouble, it was without a doubt Keledry's fault that they had done so.

"Well aren't we all in a hugging mood today?" Alaina said, laughing fondly at her friends as she gently pried Keledry off of her. She straightened out her hair once again as she looked between Lily, Nicole, and Keledry.

"We just missed you so much over the summer!" Keledry exclaimed excitedly, as if she was a small child who had just been told they could buy as much candy as they wanted from Honeydukes.

Alaina gave her a soft tired smile. Alaina hadn't really seen much of her friends over the summer. It wasn't that she didn't want to spend time with them. She just had...other things occupying her mind. Lily seemed to notice the tired expression on Alaina's face before anyone else had seen it. "Allie, you don't look so good," Lily said thoughtfully, as she looked at her friend with concern. She took a step forward towards Alaina, pressed her hand against her shoulder, and lowered her voice. "Is something wrong?"

Alaina knew that she looked very different then her friends. Lily had long wavy, auburn red hair and dazzling emerald green eyes. Next there was Nicole, she had straight brownish blonde hair with light green eyes that seemed to glow from under her glasses. Keledry had straight dark brown hair with red streaks and grey eyes that seemed to have ways of changing color in the sunlight. Now, while Alaina was always too shy to think about herself that way or ever admit it, she was just as pretty as her friends with her shiny black hair which had a natural spiral curl with her bright sky blue eyes. But there was something _very _different about her.

Tonight was the full moon and she always looked tired and disheveled within the week of the full moon.

She sighed softly and looked away from Lily's inquisitive green eyes in shame. "It's the full moon," Alaina said weakly in a soft voice so that no one else would be able to hear her in the bar.

"Oh my gosh I can't believe we forgot!" Nicole exclaimed apologetically in shock and shame. "Oh, Allie, I'm so sorry! It completely slipped our minds. We're going to come over to your house tonight. We're not going to leave you alone, Allie."

Lily and Keledry nodded in agreement. "And there's no point arguing that, either," Keledry pointed out with a knowing look on her face. Sometimes, it bothered Alaina how well her friends knew her, but in times like this, Alaina was so grateful for them.

Alaina smiled weakly, knowing that it was absolute no use to argue with any of them. They wouldn't let her do so. "Thanks guys," she said softly, with a small smile on her face.

For the rest of the afternoon, Alaina, Lily, Keledry, and Nicole got all their supplies they needed for their seventh year at Hogwarts just as they had planned, and then flooed back to Alaina's house, where the other three girls were going to be spending the rest of the summer with her. After realizing that the full moon was that evening, each of them had asked their parents if they could spend the night at Alaina's. They each got more than they wished for, when their parents all offered to pack their items for the last week of the summer for them, and to meet them at Platform Nine and 3/4 before they left for school. All of their belongings were going to be waiting for them when they got to Alaina's house.

When all four girls had flooed into Alaina's living room, it was nearly dark outside. Alaina's father, who had been sitting in the chair, waiting for his daughter to arrive, leapt worriedly to his feet. "Alaina," he said in relief, reaching over for his daughter and touching her shoulders gently. "You scared me. You're late. I thought you weren't going to make." He sighed worriedly, before looking over at the other three girls standing beside her. "Hello guys. You're parents just flooed your bags. They're over in the corner." There was a frown on his face that was often there whenever it was close to the floo moon. "You three be careful tonight." He was not fond of the fact that the three girls had become animaguses the year before to help Alaina. They had gotten the idea from James Potter (though that was not something that Lily liked to admit). During their second year, in Defense Against the Dark Arts, when their professor had posed a question about werewolves, Potter had said out loud that around other animals, it has been proven that werewolves are much calmer than they are around humans. That sentence was what began the girls's challenge to become animaguses.

"We will, Mr. Riley," Lily said honestly as she gave him a kind smile. "Honest." Alaina's dad gave her an approving nod, and let the girls go grab their bags. They hurried down that hall, and Alaina said, "Lily, you can sleep in the trundle bed in my room. Nikki and Kel, you guys can sleep in the guest room." She point to the room right across from her bedroom. Nicole and Keledry nodded and opened the door to drop their bags down. Lily did the same in her room.

The girls then left the house and made their way to Alaina's backyard. Behind her house was a huge forest in which Alaina had been bitten when she was just a little girl. Now, that place of nightmares was where Alaina transformed during each full moon that she spent at home with her fathers and her brothers. They made their way through the woods, to a small stream where Alaina's transformation usually took place.

It was night now and the moon was hidden by a few clouds at the moment. "Allie, it's going to be okay," Lily said patting the now pale looking Alaina.

"Yeah Lainy, it's going to be fine," Nicole said in a soft reassuring voice.

"I just don't want you guys to get hurt. I'd never forgive myself if I bit you." Alaina said in a weak voice.

"Look Lainy, we've told you a million times and now it will be a minute and one more. We're your best friends and we're going to help you because that's what friends do," Keledry said firmly.

"Thanks you guys. You should get into your animagus forms soon. The clouds are moving," Alaina said breathlessly. It was only a moment before the three girls had transformed. Soon a dove, a doe, and a panther were standing at the ready in front of her. She looked up into the sky and saw the full moon shining brightly in the sky.

Her heart was beating loud and fast. _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_. Her pupils started to dilate. Her back started to become hunched and started sticking out the back of her clothes her fingernails began to grow longer, thicker, and darker. Her skin became rougher while her head formed a new shape. Her hair started to become unruly. Her teeth grew the lengths that of a wolf. Her thoughts were suddenly changed from "Brace yourself. Brace yourself!" into "Kill, kill, kill!" The only thing that was left from her human self was the color of her bright blue eyes and her dark hair. She was now fully a werewolf. She tilted her head back and let out a loud howl. Awooooooooo!

A cougar jumped in front of her and started to run away from her. Her thoughts changed again to "Play, play, play!" Yet she new Alaina was still inside this beast watching it all happen. Trying to control herself so she wouldn't hurt her friends. Still the beast was to strong. Alaina's voice was weak inside her head but it was still heard by the beast that was now her. "Stop. _Stop_! Those are our friends!" Alaina's voice cried out inside of her own head. "Hunger!" the beast replied angrily. They did not stop arguing but unfortunately that's all that Alaina could do.

Alaina started chasing Lily who was running zigzags through the trees. Then Nicole flew down and pecked Alaina on the head to distract her from Lily for a while and started flying low enough to give Alaina a fair chance to catch her but still at her fastest speed. Alaina started to chase Nicole instead, leaving Lily panting behind her. She was going faster than Nicole expected and she was just about to get Nicole when Alaina's voice shouted inside her beast self "You're getting too close to Nicole!" As the beast stopped for a second to argue, Keledry jumped in front of Alaina and started running away from her causing Alaina to start chasing her instead. This went on until about five in the morning when the sun began to rise.

The exhaustion from the transformation caused Alaina to crumple to the ground, passed out, when she transformed back into a human. Lily, who was still in her animagus form, let Nicole and Keledry lift Alaina onto her back and carried her back towards her house. Alaina's father was not far from the house when they arrived, waiting to receive his daughter. He lifted his daughter up into his arms and carried her back into their house silently. Lily transformed back into a human and followed after him with Nicole and Keledry.

Alaina's father rested her down in bed, and lifted her light blue covers over her body. After he left, Lily, who had gotten ready for bed, watched Alaina roll around in bed before she snuck quietly out of her bedroom and crossed the hall to where Nicole and Keledry were waiting.

"She was really bad tonight," Lily sighed, as she plopped down on the bed beside Nicole in her pajamas. There was a sad frown on her face as she thought about her best friend and all the pain she had to go through every month.

"I know. Did you see how she almost got me?" Nicole asked quietly, as she leaned back against the wall. Adrenaline was still pumping through her blood from everything that had happened that evening.

"Yes, I did," Lily replied softly. "That was a close one."

"Well I for one noticed an improvement," Keledry replied in a matter of fact tone. She was almost cheerful, which was a surprise for both Lily and Nicole.

"You did?" they both asked their friend in astonishment.

"Yes I did. Did you see how right when she was about to get Nicole she stopped? Even if it was just long enough for me to get in front of her?" Keledry asked smiling up at them from her position on the floor.

"I did," whispered Lily. "But it's still so hard for her to control herself. I never want to say it in front of her...but she's rather dangerous as a werewolf, isn't she?"

"Well, I'm just glad that there are no other werewolves at Hogwarts that she could accidentally mix with. That could end up being horribly bad," Nicole said.

"Without a doubt." Lily said.


End file.
